Candy Cane (Invented Story)
That's just a story I've invented when I discovered Candy Cane didn't have a backstory (contrary to her sibling). (Sorry for the mistakes, I'm not an English native, but if someone wants to help me I agree with XD)'' '' Origins of Candy Cane Candice Wulf was a little german girl born in the '40s, who suffered a lot of hunger and the destitution after the second World War. But she found happiness and confidence in circus art, it was her only way to escape to her parents. When she had 20, her parents forced her to choose between the wedding or get a job and leave the house. She applied to a lot of circuses across the country, but only one accepted. In the beginning, she did some research and discovered the circus had a lot of strange suicide. Rumors said it was a "Curse Circus". But Candice didn't have the choice, so she left her parent's house for her new house: the Buffoon Zircus (Jester Circus). A brotherhood - composed of a girl named Janina who had the same age as Candice and her older brother - Joachim - welcomed her. They rapidly became good friends and purpose to Candice to share their tent - largely better than the new employees' tent. Began a difficult life, between hard circus performs, lack of food, slopiness, the obligation to take care of animals, had to have a healthy body and these mysterious suicide who continued without explanations... But Candice loved her life, her daydream job and her really close and secure relationship with Janina and Joachim. In the years 1965 to 1970, Janina, Candice, and Joachim had a promotion: Candice became the greatest show of the Buffoons Zircus, persons came from far to see her performances, she brought a lot of money. Janina chose to stop her shows and became an animal care worker and Joachim became the circus's presentation. One day, Joachim concluded he became too old to share a tent with his sister and Candice - so he moved into the tent of the last organization - recently found hung. From there, strangely he started to flirt with Candice. He disregarded Janina, passing as time as possible with Candice. Sometimes Candice thought to protest about his behavior towards his sister, but she loved above all Joachim's new nature. He completed her to a perfect point, she couldn't bear to stay far from him. She considered him the most important person in her whole life. But finally, Janina couldn't stand her brother's conduct, she asked Joachim to talk face to face. He accepted and whispered to Candice to go into his tent. And, just after that, he became the former Joachim. He didn't speak but Candice felt the difference. It was as if, in one second, they lost all their complicity, making her really confused; Thought she accessed his request and went into Joachim's tent when the brotherhood was talking on the opposite of the circus. When she entered, her attention was instantly caught by an old, wooded, mirror. On all the right part, long of 35-40cm, there was a general. Dressed like a jester, the statue's skin was lavender with blue long hair and black red-pinkish eyes. They were glowing like a gem. She noticed his clothes had exactly the same colors as her scene outfits -which was a gift of Joachim. Intrigued, Candice came closer and watched her reflection, not in the mirror but in the general's eyes. Immediately, she heard a voice in the tent-making turned back. It wasn't anything. The voice talked and she understood it cam from the mirror. Actually, the exact copy of the jester, but alive and speeching, was living in the mirror. Scared but paralysed, she didn't move. According to his words, Candice realized the fact it was with the jester -named Candy Pop- she talked every time, passed all these moments, it was him who offered her these outfits. She cared for him, Candy Pop, not Joachim. He supplied her to take the mirror, she agreed and brought into her tent (shared with Janina) during the absence of the brotherhood. Joachim didn't notice the mirror's lack. But Janina did. She perceived the Strange Candice's obsession with it. The evil who emerged from it convinced her to break it on the floor. The statue and the mirror had cracked. Candice was dived in a fit of black and furious anger, a crazy temper aimed at her. Janina killed the only person Candice care for! The only who understands her, who does the effort for her! She took her majorette stick and hit Janina's forehead until she died. After that, during she took heavy breathes, she felt a blow on her neck. She turned back, seeing the jester. Immediately, she ran into his arms, crying when she realized what she did to her friend. But he comforted her and wanted to give her the last proof that they're complementary. He trained her into Joachim's tent and swatted him under his hammer. He purposed her become his jester, his partner, his perform's the sidekick. She agreed, becoming her immortal sibling thanks to his magic. She covered Candy as her new family name (for a family relationship with Candy Pop) and renamed herself into Candy, according to it grants more with her twin name. This is how Candy Cane was born. Category:Creepypasta stories Category:Spin-Off